This grant application requests funds to support the key operational components of the Delaware Cancer Network while further planning takes place. The organization of the Delaware Cancer Network has been basically set up and is beginning to function; however, key relationships of participants must be further defined and/or solidified by further planning in order to compete on a national level for designation as a comprehensive or specialized cancer center.